I'm Your Biggest Fan
by KeeperOfComics
Summary: A cheerful young hero from another world is sent to the Justice League by a mysterious magic council, to be trained. Why is Dreamscaper so important? Has Bruce finally met his match? What isn't she telling the heroes? lots of laughs, drama!Robin/OC, BM/WW
1. 1 Fangirl

**I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**A JLU Fanfic by**

**Emily A. Roldan**

**Ch. 1 **

**Big Leagues**

Watchtower

Zatanna stood outside the meeting room, tapping her foot impatiently. She had an important matter to discuss with the founding league members, a very important matter. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Flash opened the door.

"Come on in, Z! So what's up?"

The magician looked at Flash nervously. "Well…Have any of you heard of the High Council of Magic?"

Everyone except for Batman and Wonder Woman shook their heads. Diana nodded, but looked slightly worried.

"The Council is a group that punishes wizards or really anyone with magic abilities, if the break a magic law. They are our version of a government. Most magic users go their whole life without meeting the council, and the council rarely takes interest in a specific magician."

"This is relevant to us…why?" Green Lantern asked. Shiara looked like she was about to ask the same thing.

Zatanna continued. "Apparently, the Council has taken an interest in a young girl in another dimension. They want her to come to another dimension and train with that dimension's superheroes. Strangely enough, they chose ours. The Council contacted and me last night. Thing is, last time the Council took interest in a magician, a huge disaster happened. Whoever this girl, she is important. While she is here, we need to figure out why."

"Is she just to train with our allies with supernatural powers?" The Martian asked. Zatanna shook her head, looking slightly amused.

"Actually, they specifically asked if Batman would train her in unarmed combat, among other things."

Flash looked at Batman, smirking. "You've got fans everywhere, don't you?"

Superman looked at Zatanna and asked, "When will she arrive, and how long shall she stay?"

"She has already arrived, and will stay for six months. Umm…Just to warn you…She is a little, well, strange."

In the Watchtower cafeteria, the girl formerly discussed was sitting alone at a table, drinking some lemonade, and nearly bursting with excitement. She had woken up this morning in 's residence, dazed and kind of confused. It was explained to her what the Council had done this time, and she realized that she was in a totally different world. It was very difficult to keep her cool when she was surrounded by people she had believed just to be characters in comics, movies, and TV shows, but she was Dreamscaper, most celebrated hero in her dimension. She had to make a good impression.

So she tried to not to freak out when a man in a gold suit decided to sit down beside her, with a plate full of food. His robot hovered above his shoulder.

"So, you a new recruits? My names Booster Gold, this is my robot Skeets."

"No, I'm not technically a new recruit, I'm here with Zatanna. Your first name is Michael; your best pal is Ted Kord, Blue Beetle, your sister-"

The hero got up hastily, moving very fast to get away from her, looking over his shoulder to make sure she didn't follow.

_So much for good impressions._

Dreamscaper continued to sip her drink, annoyed with herself. Back home, she was the biggest comic book geek, and could tell you anything about the teen titans, what the Martian favorite cookies were, what John Stewart's favorite movie was, and tons of other random facts. But here, that could be dangerous. How could she hope to learn anything from the Justice League if she was to busy spouting of the 5 minutes history of Gotham City heroes?

She was starting to feel hopeless when another hero approached her. 


	2. 2 In which Dreamscaper freaks

**I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**A JLU Fanfic by**

**Emily A. Roldan**

**Ch. 2**

**In which Dreamscaper freaks **

A few seconds after Zatanna finished talking; Flash zoomed off to find Dreamscaper in the cafeteria. He was a little surprised to find an extremely attractive blonde teenage girl with a long black skirt, combat boots, a long blue cape, a blue domino mask, and a white short sleeved shirt with a dream catcher on it, talking with the Question as if they were old pals.

"So the whole thing really is a conspiracy to get kids to join the army? Just as I suspected…But no one suspects ceiling tiles," Dreamscaper said, shaking her head. The Question just nodded, and jotted something down in his notebook. The teen hero turned around and saw Flash.

"Hello! Am I to come with you?"

Flash smiled and said, "Yup, come on." Dreamscaper got up, waved bye to the Question, and followed Flash.

Flash was being uncharacteristically quite, pondering the things Zatanna had told them. Dreamscaper watched him with curious eye, and then out of nowhere said, "I was so sad when I read about Barry's death. Well, of course he died before I was born, but still. He was cool."

Flash stopped and turned to face her. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. They soon arrived at the meeting room.

_Ok, stay calm. Just because you're about to meet the person that inspired you to take up super heroics doesn't mean you should freak. Repeat: Do not freak in Bruce's presence. _

With her self pep talk over, Dreamscaper walked into the room. Nothing she had ever read in comics could have prepared her for the sight before her. These people weren't like the heroes back home, these were warriors.

She nodded towards Zatanna, and stood before the table of heroes, nervously. Finally, Superman spoke up.

"Welcome, Dreamscaper. I hope you're stay in our dimension is enjoyable. We have decided that you will spend two of the six months in Gotham with Batman, and the remaining four months with any four founding members. Who would you like to train with?"

While Dreamscaper was slightly miffed that they "Decided" all that without her, two moths with Batman totally rocked, so she didn't complain. Instead she asked,

"Do they have to be founding members? Because if not-"

She stopped for a second, and sighed. "Fine. So Bats for two…and a month in Metropolis, as long as Boy Scout introduces me to Lois, Jimmy, and Perry."

Superman grinned. "That can be arranged."

"Diana, are you going to Paradise Island any time soon?"

Wonder Woman nodded. Dreamscaper smiled wide. "Great, I love Greek mythology. Then a month in Central City, a month in the watch tower with J'on. Perfect! Who's first?"

"I am," Batman said. He walked out the door, and Dreamscaper followed. She was practically skipping in glee, she was so happy. "We're going to have so much fun! Do I get to meet Robin? Nightwing? Huntress? Oracle?"

She was still pestering Batman when they reached the bat plane. She simply couldn't belive that she was in the presence of Batman. She babbling random nonsense, but didn't care. _Good job with not freaking out,_ she thought sarcastically.

Once she was settled in her seat, she was quite. She watched space fly by in quite awe. By the time they got to Gotham, she was asleep, with a content look on her face.


	3. 3 Home

**I'm Your Biggest Fan**

**A JLU Fanfic by**

**Emily A. Roldan**

**Ch. 3**

**Messaging Home **

_Author's Note: Hey, some people were wondering why Clark didn't freak when Dreamscaper talked about Lois, thing is, after Zatanna said she was strange, she explained that they were all comics/TV/movie characters in Dreamscaper's world. Sorry bout that. P.S John's fave movie is Old Yeller._

_DISCLAIMER: I am a teenage girl, not Joe Shuster, Jerry Siegel, or any other creator of awesomeness. If I owned anyone other then Dreamscaper and the heroes of her world, I wouldn't be writing this. _

When Dreamscaper woke up minutes later, she could've sworn she was still asleep. She was sitting in a chair, directly in front of a giant penny. She blinked a couple of times, remembering everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Dreamscaper got up, craning her neck to see if anyone other then herself was in the cave.

Apparently, she was alone. _Okay, Bruce should've known better then to leave a girl unsupervised in the Cave,_ she thought, still staring at the penny. Her eyes widened suddenly, as she saw something that almost made her squeak. Batman's computers!

She dashed over to the large monitors, settling in Batman's chair. Dreamscaper cracked her knuckles, and entered a password. She retrieved a communicator from her pocket, and was about to open it, when she heard someone behind her.

"Word to the wise, Batman doesn't like it when non sidekicks touch his stuff."

Dreamscaper spun around to see a very annoyed looking Robin standing behind her, holding a batarang in hand. Dreamscaper rolled her eyes.

"Please, as if you could hurt me. Besides, if Bruce didn't want me to touch his stuff, why'd he bring me here?"

She turned back to the computer, continuing to work. Robin looked at her, with an odd look on his face. "So, what are you doing?"

"Setting up an inter-dimensional communication system, so I can contact home."

Robin nodded, looking surprised. "You're a wizard and computer whiz?"

Dreamscaper laughed. "I'm not a wizard, and, no, but my sister is so good with tech stuff, she could probably hack Oracle's system."

Robin snorted. "I doubt that." Dreamscaper turned around, to respond, just as Batman and Alfred entered the Cave. Batman ignored Robin, and glared at Dreamscaper. Dreamscaper tried hard not to giggle. _Thist was the legendary bat glare that struck fear in villains' hearts?_

The dark knight noticed the communicator in Dreams caper's hand, and nodded. "Dreamscaper, as I'm sure you already know, this is Alfred Pennyworth. I see you've met Tim."

The English man smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

"Please, call me Emma. So Bruce, I have some questions for you after I'm done. Just need to do this, and…I'm done!"

Suddenly, one of Batman's monitors filled with the face of a young Asian girl wearing a red domino mask. The girl had an expressionless face, but turned to a smile when she saw Emma.

"About time, Em. Mom and Dad were so worried when you disappeared, leaving only a note from that infernal council. But, I'm sure you're having fun, training with those heroes."

"Sorry, Rina. Next time I'm kidnapped and dumped in a comic book, I'll warn you, sis, ahead of time. Let me talk to the boys," Emma said. The screen went blank for a second, and then the faces of two teenage boys filled the screen.

One was a guy with shaggy dark brown hair, pale skin, a large smile, and a yellow flame shaped mask. The other was a somber looking kid with pupil less eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, and a black beanie on his head.

"EMMA! I was so happy when we heard you'd be training with the League! I mean, yeah, it kind of stinks, you'll be gone for so long, but still! So cool!" The boy with yellow mask exclaimed. Dreamscaper laughed. "Yeah, it is pretty cool, Ed. Hey, Joe, keep an eye on every one, please?"

The one with the hat on nodded, but looked past Emma at Batman. "Emma, could I talk to you, privately?"

Emma turned around to see the other still behind her. She made a face, and said, "Shoo!" Batman walked away, and Alfred and Tim followed. Emma turned back to the screen.

"Yes, Joe?"

"You're staying in Gotham?! Are you nuts? Do you like deliberately looking for trouble? You go to another world, where no one trusts you, yet you immediately throw yourself in the worst city they have?! Weren't you the one that told us scary stories about the crazy things Joker's done? Do you think I-we want you to end up like that one girl you told us about, Barbara something-or-another?"

Emma looked away for a second then looked back at her teammate, coldly. "Gee, Sharp Shooter, keep that up, and someone might think you cared."

Joe narrowed his eyes. "I swear, anything happens to you, I will personally come there and beat the hell out of Batman." With that, the screen went dark.

Someone whistled behind her. Emma sighed, and turned to see Tim shaking his head. "Boyfriend?"

Dreamscaper raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know?"


	4. 4 Emma

**Oracle was not having a good day. **

**First off, her on again of again boyfriend, Richard Grayson just broke up with her to pursue an orange-skinned spice girl, then her team The Birds of Prey, failed to stop a major weapons deal that would supply guns to rebels in Africa, her father was expecting her to come to some police ball that night, and to top it all off, Bruce called telling her there was an emergency at the manor.**

**Now Alfred was filling her in as he escorted her to the Batcave.**

"…**she seems like a sweet girl, but Master Bruce is sure there is something wroung about her. You know how he is."**

"**So why did he call me?"**

"**Honestly, Miss. Barbara? He needs your help."**

**The elevator opened to show Tim getting tackled by a youthful cheery looking girl. Batman was leaning against the computer, rubbing his temples. Barbara smirked. This girl had been here for a half hour and already Bruce hated her.**

"**HA YOU ROBIN WANNABE! I TOLD YOU I COULD BEAT YOU IN A DUEL!" Emma yelled, pinning the poor titan to the ground.**

"**No Fair! You used powers!" He gasped.**

"**Its fair if I'm using what God gave me!" she said, grinning. Suddenly, she saw Oracle.**

**Her jaw dropped and she quickly ran over to the techie's side.**

"**Barbara Gordon?" She said in obvious wonder. Oracle nodded.**

_**She's not so bad, wonder what's eating Bruce.**_

"**You rock! When I got my powers, I thought, what would Babs do? And know I'm like the Superman of my world, no one thinks to cross this boss!" Emma proclaimed proudly. Tim snorted, sufficiently recovered from the attack.**

"**You couldn't be in charge of a fan club much less a league of superheroes!"**

**Emma turned and gave him a look that sent more chills then Batman's death glares. **

"**Unless you want me to tell Wonder Woman what you've been doing with Wonder Girl, you will not underestimate me," she hissed.**

_**Maybe that's why Batman isn't fond of girl. She isn't afraid of black mail.**_

_**Batman approached her, looking drained. He handed Barbara a shiny credit card.**_

"_**She needs som civilain clothes, and I can't work with her around." He glared at Emma and she made a little pouty face.**_

"_**I'm right here, you know? Besides, I can move things through dimensions, so no need to spend money on little old me! I've got a shirt that's says "I believe in Harvey Dent for district atterney, and I've always thought how cool…"**_

_**Emma rabbled on and Bruce sent his ex sidekick a pleading look. Babs smirked. Batman was actually asking for help! **_

_**She addressed Emma. "Hey, can you go ahead, I'll be out in a moment."**_

_**Emma stopped mid sentence, looked at Batman then Babs, and sighed. "I guess it's true then…," she said sadly.**_

"_**What's true?"**_

"_**Bruce doesn't trust me and he's gonna give you the 'We need to find out more about her, why she is here, blah, blah, blah' speech."**_

_**Bruce pointed to the exit. "Out. Now."**_

_**Emma walked slowly out of the cave. "About time," Robin muttered, taking Emma's communicator out of his utility belt.**_

"_**How'd you get that?" Barbara demanded. Robin smiled. **_

"_**He gave me the same spheel he's about to give you. Excuse me, I'm going to find out more about this weird guest of ours."**_


	5. 5 girl talk

_I can't believe it. I am hanging out with ORACLE! True, she is babysitting me because Bruce got sick of me interrogating him, but still!_

Barbara was in the food court of the Gotham mall with Emma. Babs had ordered some low carb good for you food, and Emma was chowing down on a very big, very fried, platter of chicken strips and fries. Babs shook her head.

"How can you eat that and still stay in shape?"

Emma looked down at herself and smirked.

"One of the perks of being a Council favorite. I stay the same size, shape, height, whatever, and I age slowly. As a result, I always am given the Kiddie menu in restaurants."

Oracle laughed. Other then begging her to introduce her to Babs' dad, Emma had quit fangirling and defiantly started letting her true self come through.

"How'd you get in the superhero biz?"

Emma's smile slide off her face. She closed her eyes for a second, as if contemplating something. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked Oracle in the eyes.

"I was given powers by the Council. A week later, my best friend was in an accident and gained the ability to control fire. My sister has studied martial arts and gymnastics her whole life, is like crazy smart, and a computer hacker. Put all that with fact I'm a huge hero-enthusiast, and you get what happened. There wasn't any superheroes before us, but now I'm in charge of an international group of heroes, and leader of a small team in Coco City."

Oracle nodded. She felt bad pumping this girl for info, but could see what Bruce saw. This girl was hiding something.

"No boy friend?"

Something flickered in Emma's eyes, quickly disappearing. She shrugged.

"I hate sounding like Batman, but he's right. Relationships are deadly in our line of work, especially those within teams."

_Ah, fudge, Emma! Why not tell her everything?!_

Babs caught that little slip up. "No one said anything about inter team relationships…"

Emma laughed, nervously.

"Ummm, how are you and Nightwing doing?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Oh, you guys broke up again. Sorry."

"Tell me and I won't tell Bruce."

"Drop the subject and I'll give you a list of all his ex-girlfriends."

Babs shook her head. It was a tempting offer, but when she caught a piece of interesting info, she became determined to know the whole story. She gave Emma The Look. The Look a librarian gives a kid when the mis behave. Emma sighed.

"He's an ex-mercenary."

Babs chuckled. "Some how I can't see that."

"Well, I can't see you dating Blue Beatle, but you did that."

"Touché."

"Anyways, it'll never happen, he's just like Bruce when it comes to relationships, and I wouldn't endanger my team by getting involved with a team mate."

_And there is the whole Council saying I can't fall in love with a human or major calamity. _


	6. 6 Bird Boy is a noob

"ACCESS DENIED"

"C'mon, you stupid communicator. I've tried every password I can think of and even Batman's code breaker systems can crack you!"

Tim Drake sat alone in the cave, desperately trying to open Dreamscaper's communicator so that he could discover more information concerning the girl. But now, several hours later, his patience was starting to wear thin. He couldn't ask Batman for help because he was on patrol, and the only other person that might be able to unlock it was babysitting Dreamscaper.

Suddenly, the communicator screen flashed with a symbol of a white tiger and the words "Prime Heroes." Now a brunette teenage girl in a white mask was narrowing her eyes at Tim.

"Timothy Drake. Well, isn't this a surprise."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Hero Girl. Care to explain why you are trying to hack into a high security system?"

"I've never heard of a Hero Girl before…Are you new?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I've been doing this longer then you have. I'm 3rd in command of the international Blue Rose squadron."

"So you work for Dreamscaper?"

"Work with, don't change the subject. Just what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how such an immature ditz can be in charge of a super hero agency, and why she is here in the 1st place!"

Hero Girl's face turned to one of anger.

"Emma is many things, but she is not a ditz. As for the immature part, she just met her heroes, of course she's a little joyful. Just a warning, noob, she's a 12th level intellect, very, VERY, devout Episcopalian, and at full power, she could probably flatten a continent."

"Some how, I doubt that. And why did you call me noob, Emma said something similar."

"Doubt it at your own risk, and you are a noob. Grayson, for all his lack of self control, at least knew how to hack a communicator."

With that, the screen went blank.

**BREAK**

"So what are your powers?" Babs asked. They were on their way back to the Manor and Barbara found herself totally engaged by Emma's polite and witty conversations.

"I can make anyone dream whatever I want or need them to dream, with very little limitations. I can't make anybody undergo mental tramua, or dream of the future, but everything else is fair game. I have level 1 super strength, premonitions, I can shoot dream energy from my hands, and fly. But, on my birthdays, I get a boost of power and new abilities."

"Level 1 super strength?"

"Basiclly, I am stronger then any human, but Superman could still kick my butt."

"Other than you, does anyone in your family have superpowers?"

Emma laughed.

"Oh, I wish. But still, all four of us are in the hero biz."

"All four? You've got older siblings?"

"No, younger. Well, Rina is a year older then me. She is a gymnast, black belt in 7 styles of martial arts, pretty good in various other fighting styles, she's a genius, and a super computer wiz. On paper, she sounds just like you, but she is constantly vigilant, almost to the point of paranoia. She dated a guy back in the early days that was actually working for a supervillian, and since then, she has become almost Vulcan with her logical thinking and seemingly lack of emotions. The press calls her Ninja Girl despite the fact that she fights in a kimono.

Aaron is also a crazy smart genius, but his forte is machines. He can create anything out of anything. He is fluent in 10 languages, highly athletic, and is a 9 year old Casanova. We call him the world's greatest pint-sized detective because at 7, he single handedly solved a string of bizarre attacks of police officers and their families. His hero name is Interuptis Severus because he 'interrupts severe crime'…"

Sarilyn just turned 6 and is the leader of the International Under 13 Female Heroes. She is an amazing ventriloquist, master of disguise, and one of the most valuable spies in the biz. Sari can't go on patrol unless she is with Aaron and another hero over 13, and I keep her out of the field as much as I can."

Babs gave Emma a look of surprise. _She's been working as a hero for two years, with her siblings, yet it sounds like she's never had a comrade die, or someone severely injured. How is that possible?_

They finally pulled into the drive. Emma thanked Babs and went of into the Manor skipping, humming a merry tune.

_Wonder when Bruce is going to tell her that she can't go on patrol…_


	7. 7 plotting

AN:sorry, its in parts, but this is all relevant. R&R!

In a alternate dimension, a young hero was stopping a robbery at Coco City Bank. Despite the fact that he had several guns attached to his utility belt, he was defeating the villains with his militailistic fighting style.

Sharp Shooter needed a constructive way to get his anger out.

Today was a Saturday, so instead of going to the mediocre establishment adults had the nerve to call school, he had gone to report at the Blue Rose Club headquarters before going on his scheduled patrol. When he arrived, he attacked by a frantic teenage boy with the ability to control flames.

"EMMA IS GONE!! THE COUNCIL KIDNAPPED HER AND-" At this point, Sharp Shooter pushed the babbling hero out of the way to ask Ninja Girl what was going on. Rina seemed unconcerned.

"The Council knows she's got great power, but she lacks the skill to use it in a more beneficial manner. They are merely taking her on an intense training trip for 6 months."

"More beneficial manner?! She's saved the world over 20 since she got her powers, and she has organized a very large, very successful superhero organization! What is this really about?" Rina sighed, glancing at Firo who was way more calm and flipping through Emma's DC Comics Encyclopedia. Rina leaned closer to Sharp Shooter.

She whispered, "Emma doesn't know this and neither does Ed. The Council sent her away because…

Sebastian is back."

Just hearing that name made Joseph's stomach churn. He closed his eyes and he could remember Emma's screams and tears as if it were only yesterday instead of almost a year ago. He could remember thinking that Emma was never going to smile again, never get angry when someone claimed Marvel was better the DC, never love again.

"Where did they send her?"

Rina laughed, nervously, and stepped back a step.

"Now, Joe, you can't overreact or anything…"

"Where?"

Always bad a timing, Ed poked his head up from behind the book and exclaimed, "I knew Tim Drake was the one that likes blondes!!"

**BREAK**

Emma had discovered the one person impervious to her charm.

"Please, please let me go on patrol with you!! PLEASE!"

Blackmail, whining, reverse psychology, and charm had no effect whatsoever on Batman's iron will.

So now it was 11'o clock, Batman and Robin were protecting the city, and a very annoyed fan girl was sitting in the kitchen watching Alfred wash dishes. She offered to help, but he declined.

"If I may, miss, it is late and you have had a long day. Surely you would wish to retire to your room?"

"Well…actually, I was hoping you could help me with something…"

"I shall do my best."

"You see, another hero and I have reached a disagreement. He seems to think that Selina Kyle is Bruce's sole mate, but I maintain that true love will win and Diana of Themyscara will become Diana Wayne." Alfred smiled at little. It pleased him that other clearly saw Batman's love for Wonder Woman.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"If I just so happened to have formed a devious plan to unite the two in love, prove myself right, and guarantee Bruce will stop bringing home women that want to kill him, could I count on you to help me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

**BREAK**

Gotham was quite. Too quite.

This morning, while Batman was in the watchtower, there was a small breakout at Arkham Asylm. The Mayor had made it clear the last time that happened, that is it happened again, the Asylm would be shut down. As a result, the escape was not reported and Batman had only just heard the news.

But, instead of crime sprees and havoc, Gotham was still, almost as if Joker and Scarecrow had left the city.

Maybe they had.

Robin called from Arkam via communicator.

"There's nothing, almost as if someone teleported them out. No leads."

Batman acknowledged that and looked out at the city from a rooftop.

No robberies, muggings, or crimes of any nature for that matter. But still, Bruce felt in his gut that something big was about to happen.

**BREAK**

"Did you do as I said?"

The man regarded the man speaking to him through a mirror. Normally, his logical mind would never have made the choices he had made today, but revenge was so close, he could almost taste it.

"Yes, Joker and Scarecrow are on board along with the others."

The man in the mirror grinned wickedly, the scar across his left cheek twitching.

"If all goes according to plan, you will have your tools for revenge, as will I, and we will both have the means to immense power. Before two months are over, the league will be just a memory, Luthor, and I, Sebastian Malevolent, will take over another world."


	8. 8 The Best of The Pest

Tim was going to kill her.

Really, he was.

Right outside _his_ high school, on _his_ motorcycle, was Emma, talking joyfully to _his_ friends. Not only that, but she was dressed in a bright neon green bubble dress and black leather jacket, and knee high leather boots. Her movie star smile and bizarre outfit contrasted starkly with the gloomy Gotham backdrop. Tim fumed as he realized half the male student body was drooling over the girl he now referred to as The Pest.

"Tim, my buddy, ol' pal, you didn't tell me your hott cousin from Florida was in town!" Brad, the quarterback said, eyes glued to Emma, who was laughing at some guy's joke. Brad had never talked to Tim before except to toss "the Trust fund kid" into a trashcan.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!"

She smirked. "Picking you up of course."

"You can pick me up anytime, sweet thang," Brad said, putting an arm around her. "How's about we ditch junior and I give you a tour of Gotham?"

Emma flashed him a cold grin.

"How about you remove your arm before I sue you for sexual harassment?"

Tim laughed at Brad's stunned look as he walked away. Tim motioned for Emma to relinquish the keys to him, but she raised an eyebrow.

"Black Canary and Huntress ride bikes, why can't I?"

"Well, it's my bike."

"Well, I thought Starfire was Nightwing's girl, but that didn't stop you from flirting, did it?"

Tim groaned. Every time he'd get into an argument with Emma, she'd pull out a line like that, thus ensuring her victory.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a manipulative little bugger?"

"No, but I think you said that to Catwoman…"

Unbeknownst to the two bickering teens, a teacher watched their spat. Not just any teacher, but Helena Bertitelli, a.k.a The Huntress. As Emma drove the motorcycle away, Helena called her boyfriend, Vic Sage, a.k.a The Question.

"Yes? I'm rather busy trying to figure out who this girl is. She even gave me her secret identity but I CAN'T FIND HER! So much for 2nd greatest detective in the world."

"Q, quit spazzing out. I was talking to Blondie, and she says the chick isn't even from our dimension. She's like, their version of Wonder Woman or something, and she's only in town a few months to train. She staying with Bats right now."  
"How do you know that?"

"Let's see, oh, yeah, I just saw her take bird-boy's bike for a joy ride."

"Did I mention how much I like you?"

"A few times, yes."

_**Break**_


	9. 9 Trust

"Hey, Bruce?'

Bruce didn't look up from his computer. He was typing furiously, various news articles and pictures popping onto the computer screen. Emma knew he was trying to solve the mystery of Scarecrow and Joker's escape, and she knew that now was a bad time to bother him.

But she had to talk to him.

"What is it?"

"Can…can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me now."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Just a moment of your time, then?"

Bruce turned towards her, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I just…I just wanted to tell you that…"

"What?"

"You should tell Diana how you feel."

There, she said it. She looked down at the floor of the Batcave, unable to see his reaction. For once in her life, she didn't know something about Batman, she didn't know what was going to happen next.

But she knew that she had to tell him that.

"Excuse me?" Batman rose from his chair, furious. This girl had been her for only two days, and she thought that she knew him? Thought that she knew his feelings? Who did she think she was?

"Why-"

"Listen to me, Bruce!" She snapped her head up, and her eyes were shining, pleading with him.

"If you live the rest of your life like this, Bruce, then your parents died in vain! Do you think your dad stepped in front of you that night he was killed so you could be miserable for the rest of your life? No, he did that so that you could live, so that you could one day fall in love the way he loved your mother!"

"You can't-"

"I can, and I will! Listen, if you don't start living life, one day you're not going to be able to! If you don't tell her that you love her, you may never get the chance!" Now Emma was crying, and beneath his rage, Bruce wondered if they were talking about him anymore.

"One day, something is going to happen, and you'll wish you'd said what you felt when you had the chance. One day, she'll get fed up with waiting for you and find someone else. One day, you're going to look back on your life and realize you spent most of it pushing people away so they wouldn't get hurt. Newsflash, Batman, you hurt them more then any bad guy could have! One day…" Emma couldn't speak anymore, so she just crumpled to the ground, trying to stop her tears. She couldn't bear to watch Bruce make the mistakes she made; she knew what the outcome would be.

But she also knew that Batman would never change.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced upward. He'd pulled his mask off, and his face no longer looked mad, merely…pensive. He helped her up, and gave her a pointed glance.

"Why are you here?"

"The Council wants me to learn how to be a better hero."

"Zatanna says The Council rarely takes an interest in individuals. Why you?"

"I…can't tell you." Emma hugged herself and looked away. She wanted nothing more then to tell him, but she didn't know what would happen if she did.

"Do you trust me?" Bruce asked her, sitting down again. Emma thought of his question. It was crazy to trust someone with your secrets after only two days, but Emma knew that she'd known him for far longer then two days. She remembered her first day of school, crying because she was the new girl and first grade was difficult for her because the other kids picked on her. Her mother took her to the library in an attempt to make her feel better.

_"Emma, you must remember that even when people are mean, you have friends, your family and books. Books are the best kind of friends because they are always there for you."_

_ Emma walked the library, finding herself in the comic book section. Bored, she picked up a comic book with a pointy eared man in a black cape on it. She flipped through it and suddenly found herself entranced._

_ "Mommy, I want this one."_

_ "Are you sure? It looks a little scary for you…"_

_ "I'm sure. This guy knows what its like to feel sad and alone, but he still finds a way to stop that from happening to others. I want someone like him as my friend!" _

Emma looked Bruce deeply in the eyes, searching for the friend that helped through so much.

"Yes."


	10. 10 broken

Zatanna looked at Bruce in shock.

"You already found out the reasons behind her appearance here?"  
Bruce nodded. He called a meeting for the founding justice league members and Zatanna as Dr. Fate was busy with a mission and she was the only other magician in the league that knew about Emma. Emma was being "babysat" by the Question until she was needed.

"As we already know, The Council of Magic is the mystical world equivalent of a government. What we didn't know is that The Council has an ancient spell that forbids them from using their powers to kill."

"If they can't kill, how do they punish people that break their laws?" John asked. Bruce continued.

"Also, there are 12 council members in all, but each of their abilities is manifested in a certain color. 12 members, 12 different colors, 12 different kinds of magic."

"What does this have to do with Dreamscaper?" Flash asked, fidgeting.

"Because they can't use their abilities to kill, they choose a Queen Rose, a female warrior to do their bidding, and if something should ever happen and the Council id destroyed, the Queen Rose will become the most powerful magic wielder of all to keep order."

"When ever a Queen Rose dyes, her powers are transferred to a newborn girl. When this girl becomes 13 years old, her powers appear, and what ever color her powers are, the Council member with the same color becomes her guide. This guide teaches her how to control her powers and helps her find her Warrior, Healer, and Bard, three people that help ever Queen Rose with her duties. The guide also helps her do the Council's bidding."

Diana gasped.

"So this girl is an assassin, this Council's puppet?"

Bruce smirked.

"Not exactly. Emma's powers manifested as blue, so the magician Edgeroc became her guide. Edgeroc helped Emma more then he was supposed to, he revealed that the head of the Council, a wizard named Sath, was misusing his power and the past Queen Roses' powers to keep magic under his complete control. He was using it for his own gain, ordering the deaths of his critics. When Emma was ordered to act as an executioner, she refused. The Council is unable to take away her abilities no matter her actions."

Shayara grinned. "I like this girl already…"

"So, is that why she's here? The Council wants her to become more submissive to them?" Superman asked, slightly confused. Batman shook his head.

"No. Before Emma became the new Queen Rose, her predecessor was murdered. Another Council member named Sebastian grew jealous of Sath's power, and he devised a plan to gain incredible power. An old prophecy states that one Queen Rose will give birth to a child so powerful that they would have no need for the Council. Sebastian was the guide for that Queen Rose, and he attempted to 'bind' the Queen Rose to himself to assure that he would father that child, and thusly, hold all of that power."

Diana seemed perplexed. "How did he know that that Queen Rose was from the prophecy?"

"He didn't. His plan didn't succeed though; that Queen Rose committed suicide rather than give him that power. He was banished from the Council and replaced."

"So this Sebastian…Is he part of the reason Dreamscaper is here?" Zatanna asked a grim expression on her face.

The door to the meeting room opened to reveal Dreamscaper and The Question.

"Thanks, Q that was a very informative discussion." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Emma. I hope to see you around sometime soon? Huntress is interested in meeting you."

Emma grin grew. "I'll have to ask, but I think that'd be cool."

Question left and Emma stood at the front of the room.

"To answer your question, Zatanna, he is exactly the reason I'm here." Emma sat down at J'onz empty chair (he was busy with other things).

"It all started a little over a year ago…"

_**BREAK**_

Rina watched as Joe attempted to beat the life out of his punching bag. She was glad that Ed was on patrol with Connie Cloud, a reserve member. If he was here, he'd probably say something stupid that would set Joseph off again. Normally the two were close friends, but since Emma left, Joseph was a ticking time bomb.

"You need a break. Why don't you call Velia?"

Joe stopped his assault for a moment, not looking at his team-mate.

"She's mad at me."  
She laughed. "What'd you do this time?"  
"She said I should stop worrying about Emma."

"Well, Emma is your team-mate…"

"Yeah, but Velia says I'm way too…possessive, or something about Emma."

"Velia is your girlfriend, it's only normal that she be jealous of any girl that has your attention."

"She doesn't complain about you."

"That's because she knows that I'm not interested in you."

"I guess…" He punched the poor bag again.

"I just can't stop thinking about that night, how scared I was, we all were, that Emma was going to die…"

_He remembered that night like it was yesterday._

_ He was overjoyed. Finally, after two years of searching, he'd found Velia. His old girlfriend that had grown up with him in that horrible organization that turned them into child assassins was alive; she had been missing for two years, and after meeting another fledgling team of heroes, he recognized her among the heroes. _

_ He was so caught up in Velia that he didn't realize Dreamscaper wasn't at their head quarters. After he introduced Velia and Ed, Rina rushed in._

_ "Is Emma here?"_

_ No._

_ They searched the city. Joe felt like he'd made a huge mistake about something, something he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like this was his fault…_

_ Edgeroc appeared soon after that._

_ "Emma has done something terrible."_

_ That's when he first heard the name Sebastian, the monster that convinced Emma that he loved her and took her into the magic realms. Emma was now at the mercy of a murderer, a power hungry psycho._

_ He didn't know why it hurt so much to hear Edgeroc say that. In the end, they were able to save Emma before she was hurt, but Emma wasn't the same after that. That night, she was alone in her room crying. Joe knocked on the door._

_ "Emma, I…"_

_ Emma hugged him and cried into his shirt. _

_ "The Council s-says t-that I…"_

_ "What?"_

_ She looked up at him, tear filled eyes._

_ "I'm not allowed to fall in love again, or have any kind of romantic relationship."_


	11. 11 question

Ch. 11

Emma told Vic everything before she met with the founding league members.

Now Vic finally had the information he needed to connect the dots.

Someone had been mysteriously breaking villains out of jail, no one knew why or how. It was almost…supernatural.

And now, Vic had discovered who was behind it all. A massive conspiracy to hit the League at its weakest points and bring total destruction to any group or hero that stood in their way. Lex Luthor was back, and this time, he'd brought a new friend.

Vic hooked Dreamscaper's communicator up to her screen directly as she explained. The symbol of a white tiger and the words "PRIME HEROES" appeared on the screen. A lanky young man with a shock of bleached blonde hair contrasting horribly with his Latin American features materialized before him.

"Prime Heroes, what do ya need? I'm missing my Star Wars marathon to answer this transmission!"  
"Hello. I was told to speak with a Hero Girl?"

The boy was roughly pushed of his chair with a yell, and a brunette girl about Emma's age appeared.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are. What did she do, try to convince Diana that her 'gods' weren't real?"

"She told me that if I found anything of interest, I needed to tell you."

"Why not tell her, or Batman?"

"They are, at present, busy."

"So what's the news?"

"I have reason to believe that a person of interest-"

"Who?"

The Question stared at her silently for a second.

"Sebastian is here."

Her face turned into the face of an enraged wild animal.

"That sadistic pig is in YOUR WORLD?!"  
"Yes, I believe-"

"Well, this is great, JUST GREAT! SHE GETS SHIPPED OFF AND- hey, what's going on?! Question?!"

Vic didn't hear the teenage vigilante's panicked concern. Victor Stone was lying on the carpet in his room, unconscious, a trickle of blood running down his chin from his mouth. The communicator was still on the desk, a large crack marring the screen.

Everything was going according to plan…

**BREAK**

Fighting with your significant other is never a good thing.

Especially when she is a "reformed" assassin.

"Sharpie, focus more on the baddies, and less on your doomed love life!" Firo yelled as he introduced a nameless minion to his "flaming right hook." He enjoyed his pyromaniac abilities a little too much sometimes…

"V, can I talk to you later? NO, I'm not trying to avoid you, I'm trying to stop Lethal from taking over Coco City! No, I'm not lying, turn on the news!" Sharp Shooter shot his tranquilzer gun, one handed, at a group of the super villainese's goons, watching them drop with heavy thuds. Finally, he just hung up his communicator, knowing he'd regret that later.

It rang again.

"This is Ninja Girl. I have some bad news from Hero Girl…"

**BREAK**

The meeting was interrupted by the Watchtower alarms blaring.

"Mr. Terrific, what's the code red?" Batman asked, via com link, as the heroes rushed out of the meeting room to the monitor bay.

Dreamscaper gasped as she flew by the founding members.

"It's Question!"

No, no, no!

_I'm too late…_


	12. 12 Fedoras and Hearts

(A/N: Question's name is, in fact, Victor _Sage_, not victor _stone._ Victor Stone is Cyborg from Teen Titans. Excuse my temporary brain fart. )

"It is Sebastion. I'm sure of it."

Emma sat next to Vic in the hospital bay, eyes red and filled with guilt. Her happy hopes of learning from her most admired heroes seemed to be crashing down around her. The League's conspiracy theorist was in a mysterious coma, and it was all her fault.

"This is not your doing, you know," Wonder Woman said softly, walking up behind her and placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Yes, it is! No matter where I go, Sebastion will always find me. He won't stop till I…" She closed her eyes and hissed through clenched teeth.

"Until I have his child."

"Emma…"

"Diana, you just don't get it!" Emma stood suddenly and floated to the window showing the earth from a distance.

"Because of this monster, I live in constant fear." She spun around to view the Princess, eyes blazing.

"If something happens to me, and I die, you know what happens? All of my powers, all of my responsibilities would be forced on my little sister. She's just a kid, for Heaven's sake! I would rather live in fear then put Sari through this. I can't love, because if I ever tried to have anything like Question and Huntress do…"

She turned towards the window again, a tear running down her mask.

"I'd lose so much more than my little sister."

Wonder Woman watched helplessly as Emma spoke, wishing dearly to say something, anything to comfort her. She opened her mouth, but at that moment, Huntress rushed in.

"Who did this?! There will be Hell to pay when I get my hands on them!"

She ran to Vic Sage's side and took his hand.

"Helena…I'm so sorry…"

She looked up and stared at Emma long and hard.

"You're Dreamscaper, right? Q told me about you. Do you know who did this?"  
Emma nodded.

"Well, then…" Huntress picked up her boyfriend's fedora from the table next to him.

"Maybe this will help you figure out why they did this," she said with a small smile. Emma brightened up instantly.

"I'd be honored to borrow it."

_**Break**_

"Sharp Shooter, you don't understand-"

"No, Ninja Girl, YOU don't understand. If HE is there, then SHE is in danger. I don't care how many superheroes they have there, she needs me!"

Rina narrowed her eyes at her team-mate. "Does she need you or do you need her?"  
"This isn't about me!"

"You've been on edge since she left! You just want an excuse to run off and be her knight in shining armor! Joseph, she isn't some damsel in distress, she can take care of herself!"

"I quite agree," a new voice stated. Joseph turned to see three people he had no inclination at all to have a discussion with at that moment.

His girlfriend.

Emma's best friend, HeroGirl.

And the superhero who just so happened to be dating Emma's cousin, Blackfold.

"Gemini would kill me if something happened to her little Birdy," Blackfold explained. "We gotta do something!"

"Oh, great idea, send the Batman fanboy to save the Batman fangirl," Rina muttered.

"That's why I'd go as well," HeroGirl explained.

"Neither one of you has powers, what good would you guys be there?"  
While they argued, Joe was pulled to the side by his girlfriend.

"Go."

"What?"  
"Joey, I get it. You don't see it yet, but I do."  
"What do you see, V?"

She sighed, glancing towards Rina and Ed, who had just started arguing with each other as well.

"Do you see what they have?"

"No."

"Rina knows that she has feelings for Ed, but he isn't mature enough for a relationship. He loves her and doesn't understand why she doesn't return his affection."

"How do you know that? Seems to me he just annoys her."

"I just do. What they have…it will one day turn into something beautiful…when they are both ready."

She looked Joseph directly in the eyes with an intense gaze.

"You are ready. You are both ready. That's why you need to go."

"Wait, both? What are you…"

` Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh my God…"

He sunk to the ground in shock, hands covering his shocked face.

All this time, he never thought…but it all made sense now…

His now ex-girlfriend smiled slightly at him.

"Good luck telling Ninja Girl you're madly in love with her little sister."


	13. 13 Timmy has a crush

Heather winced as she felt the cold Gotham air surround her.

"Heroes, we aren't in Florida anymore," she muttered, glancing at the two young men standing next to her. Joe was looking around the alley with obvious disdain. Danny on the other hand, well, he looked as excited as a kid in a candy shop.

"HEROGIRL! WE'RE IN SUICIDE SLUM!!!"

"BLACKFOLD. CALM down. NOW." Heather Gordon glared at the "senior" hero with a death glare.

"You can't boss me around, I'm an adult! You're like…wait, how old are you?"

"Old enough to kick your butt back to our dimension."

Joe walked in between the two simmering vigilantes.

"Blackfold, you're only here because you read comics, so GET US TO WAYNE MANOR NOW. Herogirl, you are here as BACKUP, so DON'T make me regret bringing you."

_What's his problem?_ Herogirl thought.

"Hey, I've got a killer migraine, is that a side effect of Ninja Girl's portal thingy?" Danny Rivers a.k.a Blackfold, asked Joe a.k.a Sharp Shooter.

"Yes."

"Well then…Wayne Manor is that way!" With that, the 6 ft. 7 in. lanky 20 year old clad in a Zorro like costume started walking.

_**BREAK**_

"Tim, it was really nice of you to do this for me. I was only to glad to get out of the Watchtower," Emma said with a smile as she accepted a cup of steaming hot coco from the boy wonder.

"No problem, Alfred makes the best hot chocolate in Gotham, and you look like you need a cup," Tim said as he leapt on the coach and grabbed the remote.

"Is that another way of saying I look terrible?"

"Yup."

Emma threw a small pillow at him.

"Jerk!"

Tim laughed as he flipped through the channels.

"Wait, Tim, go back! 2 channels back! That's my favorite movie!"

Tim returned to the requested channel, a woman was dressed in an old fashioned dress and sitting down as a tall dark haired gentleman in an old fashioned suit paced in front of her.

"Emma, what is this movie?"  
"It's Pride and Prejudice!"

The man on the screen stopped pacing and started talking to the woman. Emma mouthed his words in unison.

"….how much I admire and love you…"

Still staring at the television, Emma spoke quietly.

"He loves her even though he isn't supposed to. He loves her so much that he he'll do anything for her, even when she refuses to marry him…"

_She looks so happy now…She's beautiful when she's happy…_Tim hastily looked away. Where had THAT thought come from?

He glanced back at her, and he felt his face flush slightly. Why did it seem like he was looking at her for the first time?

She was smart, funny, albeit a little annoying sometimes, and she was one of the most stubborn and sarcastic girls he'd ever met and yet…

_I find myself hoping she won't go…_

No, he couldn't. She was from a different dimension! He couldn't fall for her! There was no way!

_Crap…Bruce is going to kill me…_

The doorbell rang. Emma bounced off of the couch.

"I'll get it!"

Tim watched her walk towards the door, and felt himself blush again. Yup, Bruce was defiantly going to kill him…

"Danny?! Heather?! Joe?!"

Tim rushed to the door to see the girl he'd talked to on Emma's Communicator, a strange tall Native American man, and the angry boy from Emma's team.

"Emma…"

Joe moved towards her with a relieved expression on his face.

"Sharpie, I'm fine! Why did-"

Emma's words were cut off as Joseph took her into his arms swiftly and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Master Tim, should I prepare some snacks for your guests?" Alfred came to the door.

Tim was speechless.


	14. Cold

Before Tim could react, Hero Girl grabbed the back of Sharp Shooter's shirt and pulled him away from Emma. Blackfold looked like he had just seen a ghost. Tim was standing, shocked, mind blank. Alfred seemed mildly amused and concerned. Herogirl's face expressed pure rage and confusion.

But Emma…

She was crying.

"What the HELL, Joey? We came here to HELP Emma, not FREAKING TRAMATIZE HER!" Herogirl scolded, shaking Sharp Shooter. Blackfold moved between Joe and Herogirl and Emma.

"Em, you ok? Gemini would kill me if something happened to her favorite cousin…"

Emma didn't respond. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. She pushed past Blackfold and stood before her team-mate. "Sharp Shooter. You do that again, and the very long list of people trying to kill will be the least of your problems." With that, Emma ran down to the Batcave.

Blackfold whistled. "Well, this is awkward…OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE TIM DRAKE!" With that, he sped over to Tim and started asking questions a mile a minute.

"Would you like to explain what that was all about?" Herogirl asked Joe. He stood stoically, but she could tell he was shaken. "I…I'm fine."

Emma held a notepad and a pen. She was going to figure this mystery out.

Joker and Scarecrow escaped from Arkham without leaving any evidence OR dead bodies.

Any connection with Sebastion?

The Question lay in a comatose state up in the Watchtower. He was stricken just a few moments after Emma told him about Sebastion. His computer was wiped clean for some reason.

And, for some reason, the Council of Magic believed that she'd be safer in this world than her own…

Could it be…?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that hand. "Joey, I am not in the mood…"  
"Please, Emma, listen to me."

Emma spun around in the chair she was sitting in. "Joe, you are dating Vale! One of my best friends, for Christ's sake! You kissed me. Why, why would you do that?"

"Vale and I broke up."

Emma's face grew soft. "Sharpie, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She said I was in love with someone else. She realized it before I did." Joey took her hand and she stood up. "Emma, you are the girl of my dreams. I've loved you since the day we first met."

"When we first met, you were an assassin trying to kill me."

"And you were the only target to get away." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Emma backed away.

"Joey…I need to solve this mystery. I have a crazed magician obsessed with me on the loose. My heroes are in trouble. I need to do something. I need to stay focused."

"Maybe you found someone else," Joey said bitterly. Emma stared at him, question mark on her face. "What?"

"I saw the way that sidekick was looking at you. He likes you. Who wouldn't? Do you…" Joey shook his head. "Whatever. You don't care about me. It's none of my business who you fool around with." He walked away from her, shoulders slumped and defeated.

Emma never before felt so cold.

Batman was hastily typing on the computer at the watchtower. He could feel something coming, something huge. Emma was at the middle of it, somehow.

Superman burst it to the monitor room. "BATMAN! The President!"

"What happened?"

"The same thing that happened to the Question. All of a sudden, he fell into the same type of mysterious coma."


End file.
